


The Road It Sways and Sways

by malaguenas



Series: After Everything, The World Will Still Spin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Darkness is gone, things finally seem like they'll be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road It Sways and Sways

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of my '"post season 11" thoughts' series. Just a bunch of predictions.

Some endings never really feel final. All the signs could be pointing towards this being the last time, the last step, but as Dean stood on the overlook, looking at the sinking sun in the horizon, he couldn’t help but think this was a new turn in his story.

There was a good chance that, at last, all the worst troubles were finally behind him. They had just finished the most encompassing battle of their lives, coming together with angels of all sorts to defeat the Darkness. The year in that war seemed endless and taunting, but as he stood here, overlooking a small rural village, and being able to see families finally have the courage to return home; it all seemed worth the while to Dean.

And if it wasn’t good enough, now, thanks to the cunning mind of Hannah, heaven and hell are now sealed off, and it is never to be reversed. Turns out there was a way, not a well known one, to seal the gates without any sacrifices, and for that Dean was glad. He still had his brother by his side.

And to make things even better, he had Cas too.

When it all came down to it, the gates of heaven couldn’t be sealed forever unless every bit of grace that swept the Earth was returned home, and being that Cas was still an angel, this brought up a problem.

Dean told him it was his choice, and Cas chose Dean. He chose to become human. To spend his life with Dean. That was something Dean could never really understand, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful.

He stood there until the sun turned from yellow to orange to black and every color in between before a heavy hand touched his left shoulder, fingers running softly over the warm plaid fabric of Dean’s shirt.

“Dean."

It was Cas, still beyond recovering from that gravelly deep voice he’s spoken in for years. Dean turned around smiling fondly.

“Hey Cas.” Cas returned the smile, his hand still lingering on Dean’s shoulder, never wanting to let go.

“Let’s go home,” he said. Dean looked over Cas slightly and saw his brother, leaning against the door of the Impala, watching them with a knowing smile plastered all over his face.

It was all over now. The wars. The fighting. They could go home.

Dean nodded weakly and him and Cas walked to the Impala, side by side, their fingers brushing ever so slightly. Sam moved from his position and reached for the passenger side door before Dean spoke up.

“Hey,” Sam glanced up to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean couldn't actually believe he was saying this, but hey, it was basically the end of the world. "Why don't you let Cas sit in the front?" Sam looked like he was practically hit in the face, but he didn't seem mad. Instead a small grin forced its way onto his face before he looked at Cas and said, "Yeah. Sure Dean." And he moved back to the back door of the Impala.

Cas looked at Dean, almost dubious, but Dean gave him a reassuring nod and so Cas opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

Dean followed suit, the three of them at last in their little bubble, almost away from the world. Dean turned the ignition of the car, the roar tearing through the silence and he stepped on the gas, pulling the car into reverse and heading onto the empty curving road.

No one said anything, and no one really needed to. But Dean chose to give in at last, now that the world had finally stopped falling apart, and slipped his hand over Cas' leg. Cas looked up, almost surprised and smiled. Dean all but grinned back as he ran his hand over the leather steering wheel, still staring at Cas, and they drove on, eager for where the road would take them.


End file.
